


How 'bout I show you my TTK, baby?

by hanekoma



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon decides it would be fun to play around with his TTK. Tim doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'bout I show you my TTK, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for a request for TTK porn on tumblr.

Tim shifted awkwardly under Kon's contemplative gaze. That look wasn't settling right on him. It was never a good sign. Something was afoot.

A shiver ran down his spine as he suddenly felt a ghost of a touch run across his body in a wave. He had to bite back a moan. _I refuse to encourage this,_ Tim told himself. Superpowers were not supposed to be abused like that.

When he felt another sweeping motions, his eyes narrowed on Kon. "Stop that."

"What?"

That innocent look made Tim almost twitch. Not only did it not suit him (because he knew better), it didn't match his actions. Perhaps it was bad that he had more control over his TTK.

The next phantom touch was more controlled, focused on the lower half of his body. " _That_ ," Tim hissed out, his hand tightening into a fist. Really, he was trying to remain in control of this situation.

"I'm not doing anything."

 _Bullshit_. As Tim attempted to stand, he felt his knees give out at the next fierce wave, falling back on the couch. A hint of a moan escaped his lips as the feeling continued. Despite himself, he was growing harder by the second.

"I'm serious." He tried to sound more assertive. Really, he did. Instead, his voice betrayed him, encouraging Kon on. He really hoped his voice didn't sound as pleading as it did to his own ears.

It probably did, though, with the retort of more touch. It was really hard to explain how the TTK felt. It was almost like a sweeping hand, but different. Warmth, but not like a human touch. Surge of energy on his skin would probably be the closest thing, but it didn't give off any kind of electrical feeling associated.

No matter what he would attempt to do, he knew Kon wouldn't stop. Once Superboy insisted on something, it was to be done come hell or high water. Stubbornness that could rival his own, at times.

The tightness of his pants started to become a bit uncomfortable, causing him to shift a bit. But he refused to encourage Kon to do this again. So, he just bit back against the feeling, trying to fight it.

As if on cue, though, his pants were unzipped and his cock was being drawn out of his boxers. _I am going to kill you_ , Tim shot over with his look. The deadly glare was met with the most sickeningly sweet smile. That just made Kon's fate that much worse.

However, he couldn't keep the threatening gaze up much longer as the TTK glided over his cock in a touch that was hard and rough. Just how Tim liked it. He wouldn't admit how much he enjoyed the occasional bruises his hips acquired from a certain Superboy.

His breath started to come out more heavy, accompanied by small, needy sounds. This wasn't fair at all. He was completely helpless under Kon's control.

" _Kon..._ " he unintentionally let slip out of his mouth. The pleasure was coming down on him in droves now. It was hard to focus with this overwhelming feeling. One hand reached over for the pillow next to him, the other reaching back to grip the couch. His hips began rocking wantonly.

His eyes met Kon's, deep and focused. A shock ran down his spine at just how intense the gaze was on him. That look was so erotic to Tim.

He felt the TTK licking over his body, his cock, faster and faster until he could no longer hold back. A muffled cry escaped his throat, only held somewhat back by the fact that Tim was biting down hard enough on his lip to draw blood. The touch was relentless through the orgasm until he finally collapsed back against the couch.

Only when Tim finally caught his breath was he able to mutter back, "Just wait until I get you back for this."


End file.
